


Blankets

by kiwifeather



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Gen, I just want them to be happy, Implied Pepperony, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, is that too much to ask, it's so domestic you guys, mention of morgan stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwifeather/pseuds/kiwifeather
Summary: Tony cares for an under-the-weather Peter the best way he knows how (which is pretty good, because he's a Dad™ now).Almost 2k of sick/sleepy peter parker and domestic irondad.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 461





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two fics in one month, I think that's a new record for me!

Tony watches from the corner of his eye as Peter shuffles across the room for the fifth time in the past hour. He doesn’t say anything when Peter plucks the last two throws off the back of the armchair, and says nothing still as the boy adds them to the already monstrous pile of blankets he’s accrued. Morgan had begged Peter to make a snowman with her that evening, and when they had come back in red-nosed and half frozen, Tony knew it would take a couple hours for Peter’s body to adjust to a normal temperature again. If anything, he’s expecting this level of blanket-hogging from the kid. No big deal. 

Tony turns his attention back to the movie playing in front of them.

He’s just on the verge of dozing off (look, you can watch Star Wars only so many times before Luke and Yoda traipsing through a swamp just isn’t as exciting as it used to be) when shifting to his right catches his eye-- Peter, trying to detangle his limbs from the (at least seven) blankets he’s haphazardly piled on top of himself.

“May as well stay there, kid,” Tony yawns and sits up with a stretch. “You’ve already cleaned out the living room blanket supply. You don’t have enough already?”

“O-oh, uh, not really,” Peter mumbles. “Still kinda chilled from earlier, I guess.” He punctuates his sentence with a slight shiver, and quickly moves his arms back inside his makeshift cocoon. 

“Right. Well, sit tight kiddo, and I’ll go grab the comforter off your bed.”

Peter rushes to stand up again, somehow still anxious about being a “burden” on Tony despite years of the man assuring him otherwise,

“No it’s okay, I can--”

Tony quickly waves him off,

“Ah-ah-ah, stay there. I’m getting up anyways, gotta grab some coffee if I’m gonna make it through the rest of this movie.”

Peter nods and settles further back into his side of the couch and wraps his blankets tighter around him. He whispers a hushed “ _ thanks”,  _ and Tony lightly pats his shoulder in acknowledgement before heading towards the kitchen.

  
  


Tony returns a few minutes later, Peter’s giant red and black comforter under one arm and holding a steaming mug of coffee. He dumps his cargo on top of Peter’s head as he walks past and the man can’t help but grin at the muffled yelp of surprise it elicits. He settles back into his own spot on the couch, taking a sip of coffee just as Peter finds his way out of his blanket cave, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

“Before you ask, yes, that was necessary. You were looking a little too comfortable over there, can’t have you falling asleep on me, can I?” Tony smiles as Peter rolls his eyes.

“Well, you could’ve at least warned me. An ‘incoming’ would have been nice.”

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?” 

That earns another eyeroll from the kid, but instead of firing back with a witty comeback he concedes and turns his attention back to the movie.  _ Odd _ , Tony muses to himself,  _ Pete usually puts up more of a fight than that. _ Being out in the snow for that long must’ve done a number on him _.  _ It’s also possible that the lateness of the hour was contributing to Peter’s subduedness-- after all, Pepper and Morgan had long since gone to sleep and, really, there was no real reason for Tony and Peter to still be awake. But the kid had suggested they have a movie night and Tony wasn’t going to deny him, not when he was only visiting for a few more days. 

_ But if the kid is really that exhausted, we could always finish it tomorrow… _

Tony sets his coffee down and is about to suggest that they turn in for the night when he hears a quiet snore from his right. 

“Pete?” He nudges the sentient blanket mountain with his foot.

Nothing.

He prods again, a little harder this time, and Peter startles awake.

“Wha--? Oh, sorry…” the kid rubs at his eyes and yawns. “Must’ve nodded off…”

“You don’t say. I’m thinking we should call it a night, kid, both of us are having a hard time keeping our eyes open.”

Peter nods as he yawns again, but instead of standing up he snuggles deeper into the couch.

“You go, m’too tired to get up. Sleep here tonight.”   
  
“Yeah, no, you’re gonna regret that when Morgan comes barreling in here at six in the morning, begging you to watch  _ Paw Patrol _ with her.” Tony stands and offers a hand to Peter. “C’mon, I’ll help you up.”

It takes a minute, but Peter’s hand finally finds its way out from underneath it’s blanket prison and grasps onto Tony’s, who immediately registers how unnaturally warm it is.

“Geez Pete, you sure you’re not cooking under there?”

“No, yeah, I’m good,” Peter lets Tony tug him upright, his comforter still clinging around his shoulders. “Still pretty cold, actually. It’s freezing in here,” he crosses his arms and shivers violently, a puzzled look on his face as he addresses his mentor,   
  


“Aren’t you cold?”

Tony returns his confused stare, one eyebrow arched in question,

“No?”

“Oh.”

  
Now that they’re standing side by side, Tony can practically feel the body heat pouring off of the kid in waves, and his brow knits with worry.

“Hold up, Pete, look at me.” He brings a hand up to feel Peter’s forehead, then his cheek, and finally the back of his neck, humming in concern.

“Yeah, that’s no good," he clucks, “hate to break it to you kid, but you’ve got a pretty wicked fever. And I’m betting that blanket hoard of yours only made it worse.” Tony sighs, mentally cursing at himself for not noticing Peter’s decline in health earlier. He should’ve realized sooner, in all the years that Tony has known Peter, he’s never seen the kid fall asleep during a Star Wars movie. And that includes the time after Peter had his wisdom teeth removed-- he and May practically had to wrestle him into bed to keep him from watching all of the original trilogy when he was supposed to be sleeping. So, he should’ve known that something was up. 

“Alright,”Tony claps his hands together, eager to get Peter in bed as quickly as possible. “Hand it over, bud.”

“Hand what over?”

“The blanket cape, Thor Parkerson.”

“But I need it!” Peter objects, wrapping the quilt more tightly around him. “It’s freezing in here!!”

“Nope, that’s just the fever talking. You’ll be fine once we get some meds in you, give it here.” 

Tony pulls out his best commanding Dad Face and extends his hand it that way that all parents have mastered, the universal “give it to me or else” gesture. It works like magic on Morgan, and apparently also on seventeen-year-old spiderkids. He watches, mildly amused, as Peter begrudgingly untangles himself from the blanket and tosses it into Tony’s arms, who then sets it on the armchair. Immediately, the kid starts shaking like a leaf, his teeth chattering loudly as he stands with his arms clinging tightly around his torso. 

“C’mon kid, let’s go find those fever reducers that Bruce cooked up for you.”

He slings an arm around Peter’s shoulders and the boy instantly curls into his side, trying to leech as much body heat off of Tony as he can. They begin their slow shuffle towards the kitchen.

“I can’t even h-have one b-blanket?” Peter pleads.

Tony hugs the boy closer, his gut twisting in sympathy when he feels just how badly Peter is trembling next to him.

“No can do, Pete, sorry. I can’t let you get any warmer, your aunt will have my head if I return you to her in puddle form.” The joke gets a small smile out of Peter, and Tony gives him a loving squeeze as they make their way out of the room.

  
  


They eventually make it to the kitchen where Tony helps Peter hop up onto the counter, and he gets him settled with a glass of water in hand. He turns to rummage through the medicine cabinet but still keeps tabs on Peter out of the corner of his eye, watching him take cautious sips from his glass and then set it down when his hand starts shaking too badly to hold it any longer. 

Tony pauses in his search, worry plain on his face,

“Kid, why didn’t you tell me you were feeling so bad? We could’ve been in bed hours ago-- look, I love your company, but not enough to have you compromise your health, Pete,” he jokes half-heartedly.

Peter looks down at his knees, a small frown tugging at his lips,

“I don’t know, I always feel k-kinda woozy after being out in the cold,” he shakes his head a bit, trying to clear away the feverish haze that’s preventing him from thinking straight. “I g-guess I thought I felt worse because I was just tired or s-something.” Peter shrugs, clearly too exhausted to say anything else.

Tony, not wanting to press him any further, simply hums in sympathy and turns his attention back to the various medicines in front of him, finally locating the small orange bottle Bruce had handed him the last time Peter had gotten sick. He shakes out two of the little pink pills into Peter’s shaky hand and refills his half-empty glass. He makes sure the kid swallows them both along with the rest of the water, helps him down off the counter, and throws his arms around Peter’s shoulder as they start the walk back to Peter’s bedroom. Tony grabs a gatorade from the fridge before they leave ( _ “what flavor d’you want, Pete?”, “blue, please” _ ), and he makes sure to pick up Peter’s comforter as well. He fluffs up Peter’s pillows while the kid is busy brushing his teeth and then helps him get settled in ( _ “I’d better not hear you sneaking out of here to get more blankets”, “yeah, yeah” _ ). Once Tony is sure that Peter is tucked in comfortably ( _ “I’m not a kid, Mr. Stark”, “Well you sure do sound like one when you call me that. Besides, you’ll always be  _ my  _ kid” _ ), he perches on the edge of the boy’s bed and smiles down at him.

“Comfy?”

“Yeah,” Peter sighs and closes his eyes, burrowing deeper into his comforter. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Anytime, kiddo. You think you’ll be better by tomorrow?”

“Mmm.. probably…” Peter cracks one eye open and squints at Tony, “I don’t think Morgan will give me much of a choice, anyways. We’re supposed to be baking sugar cookies tomorrow.” His mouth curves up into a slight smile, obviously excited at the idea of making Morgan happy-- even if it means sacrificing his own well-being. 

Tony’s heart melts at the fond look on Peter’s face, and he can’t help but thread his hand through the kid’s hair a few times, smiling to himself when he feels the mattress shift as Peter moves closer to him.   
  


“Well, how ‘bout I try and hold her off for a while, let you sleep in for a bit. Sound good?”

“Sounds great,” Peter mumbles into his pillow, and Tony knows it’s not long before the boy dozes off completely. He smooths some stray curls out of Peter’s face and drops a kiss onto the crown of his head before standing and making his way toward the hall. He pauses when he reaches the door and turns around to blow a kiss in Peter’s direction (it was an essential part of Morgan’s bedtime routine-- Tony had done it to Peter one time as a joke and it’d just sorta stuck after that).

“Night kiddo. Love you, Pete.”

“Love y’too, Tny.”

Tony smiles to himself, and softly shuts the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave kudos/comments if it strikes your fancy :)


End file.
